Poochyena
|} Poochyena (Japanese: ポチエナ Pochiena) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 18. Biology Poochyena is a quadruped Pokémon similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Its body is primarily gray with a black face and throat, paws, and belly. Its eyes are red with yellow sclerae, and it has a red nose. Its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy. Poochyena has gray paw pads on its three-toed paws. Poochyena has a very keen sense of smell, allowing it to find and chase its prey with ease. It takes a bite at anything that moves, and makes the hair on its tail bristle out to try to intimidate its foes. Known for its tenacious nature, it chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. If its prey strikes back, it may turn tail. It is omnivorous and will eat anything. This Pokémon lives in and forests. In the anime In the main series Major appearances When Professor Birch got separated from in Get the Show on the Road, he was attacked by a pack of Poochyena (similar to what happens in ). In A Bite to Remember, Max befriended a Poochyena and helped it to evolve. One of the Gym Badge thieves from The Blue Badge of Courage had a Poochyena. A wild Poochyena appeared in A Six Pack Attack! to assist Professor Birch in finding , , and Max. A Poochyena appeared in An Explosive Operation!, under the ownership of a . Minor appearances A 's Poochyena appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly! competing in the . A Poochyena was seen inside the Slateport City Pokémon Center in Now That's Flower Power!. A Poochyena belonging to a Coordinator appeared in Win, Lose, or Drew! competing in the Contest. Two Poochyena appeared in Jirachi: Wish Maker. One was seen playing with its owner in the opening of the film while the other one was a wild Pokémon that lived in Forina. Poochyena appeared in both Disaster of Disguise, and Disguise Da Limit. It first appeared under the ownership of a young girl. Later, during Mrs. Grimm's flashback, it was revealed that she owned one as a child. A Poochyena appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Poochyena appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind! under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival. A 's Poochyena appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. A Poochyena made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Pokémon Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Poochyena appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. Two Poochyena appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Trainer's Poochyena appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Poochyena appeared in Garchomp's Mega Bond!. A Trainer's Poochyena appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Poochyena appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Poochyena named Nana is first seen in 's possession, one of the three Pokémon given to him from his father, Norman, when he was very young. Even 5 years before the events of the RS series, Nana was shown to be a formidable battler, injuring a wild teaming up with Kiki and Rara. While it still hadn't evolved, Ruby saw few wild that attacked and envied how splendid their fur looked. A few chapters down the line, Ruby would obtain his own Mightyena on Dewford Town when he met up with , and Nana evolved together with Kiki, who touched the champion's . This new evolved form saw a furthering of Nana's abilities, allowing it to perfect its attack. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga Kanata has a Poochyena in the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Three Poochyena form Team Poochy. They specialize in catching criminals. The brothers chase their target until they are tired and then finish them. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and }} , , , , , , , , and , Petalburg Woods}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} (Poké Radar)}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} }} , , and }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Plains (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 33, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rasp Cavern}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground, Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 159}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (All Areas), Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |area=Area 01: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5||'}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=262 |name2=Mightyena |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Poochyena has the lowest base , , and stat total of all Pokémon. Origin It shares some similarities with both wolves and hyenas. However, its small size, typically tenacious nature, and affinity for biting calls to mind . Name origin Poochyena is a combination of ''pooch (slang for dog) and . Pochiena may be a combination of Pochi (a popular name for dogs in Japan) and . In other languages |fr=Medhyèna|frmeaning=From medium and |es=Poochyena|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Fiffyen|demeaning=From and |it=Poochyena|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=포챠나 Pochana|komeaning=Transliteration of the Japanese name |zh_cmn=土狼犬 Tǔlángquǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and |hi=पूचियाना Poochyena|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пучиена Puchiyena|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Kanata's Poochyena * Nana External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Fiffyen fr:Medhyèna it:Poochyena ja:ポチエナ pl:Poochyena zh:土狼犬